Truth Or Dare NBTOS style
by two-pixiepeople
Summary: the new beginnings to old stories gang gets together for a game of truth or dare!


Disclaimer: We lay claim to nothing in here but Saria and Lisa.

AN: This is rather AU as a lot of these people would never be seen in each others company and We don't really feel like making a reason for it either. We're sorry, but we're lazy so you'll just have to make up your own reason. They scheduled a massive orgy but Lucius couldn't come and thus it wasn't worth it or something like that...mmm...I'd love to be in a foursome with Sirius, Snape and Lucius...Excuse me...

Truth or Dare?

A pack of cards was placed in the center of the round table that the lot of them were sitting at. The lot of them being Snape, Black, Draco, Lisa-George's girlfriend, George, Fred, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lee, and Saria-Snape's niece.The cards were truth or dare cards, quite obviously, this was the game they were about to play. Though some people just didn't get it.

"What is the point of this game exactly?" Snape asked to the group as a whole, disregarding Sirius ofcourse. Lisa sighed in exasperation and Saria was about to say it but Hermione jumped in first.

"You see professor, we all take turns asking someone else to pick up a card. The person that has to take a card has to tell the group wether ornot the card says 'truth' or 'dare'. The person that told them to take a card has to think of something for that person. Perhaps an example would be best." She said after the rather confused looks she was getting. This was a muggle game after all and the group was comprisedmainly of wizards who had never had dealings with such things.only about 5 people had a vague idea of the game. 5 out of 11 wasn't bad when you thought about it. She turned to Ron.

"Ron, take a card."

"Why me?"

"Because I said so! Now take a card." Ron obediantly took a card, after all, who could argue with logic like that?

"Truth" Ron said, well atleast he wouldn't have to do anything embarrassing.

"Alright then! Hmmm...Ron, who do you have a crush on?"

"WHAT!? Hermione! That isn't fair!"

"You have to do it, that's the rules! Now spit it out!" Ron mumbled something and the tips of his ears turned red.

"Louder, please?" Hermione was rather enjoying herself.

"I said YOU!" He prctically shouted before burying his face in his hands. Hermione looked quite pleased with herself, despite the blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Think you've got it, Snivellus?" 10 guesses who that was.

"I believe I do, flebag. And woe to anyone who asks me something like that" Snape glowered at them all. Several snickers were heard, accompanied by a malicious grin from most of them. Oh how interesting it would be to reveal some of his personal life.

"Shall we begin then?" Lisa asked. The others nodded and the game began, Ron insisting that he get to go next sinc ehe was used as an example. Nno one really felt like objecting so they let him have his way.

"Alright, Harry! Pick a card!" Harry grinned and picked one up.

"Truth" he said, not sure if he was relieved or afraid. Ron was unoriginal.

"Who do YOU have a crush on!"

"Oh good one Ron!" Fred was rather dissapointed in his little brother. George snickered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ron, I'm surprised you haven't figured it out by now! Draco, I suppose it's time for us to come out of the closet..."

"And just about every other small room that isn't frequently used in the castle!" Draco said with a smirk. The others looked slightly alarmed and Harry blushed deeply.

"Alright, Lisa, pick a card!" Harry grinned over at his sister who more than happily obliged.

"What? Truth again? We need to shuffle this deck!"

"We will, after you answer my question. Hmmm...." Harry was rather stumped. His sister was usually rather honest with him and he couldn't think of a question to ask her. "Umm...Was George your first kiss?" He asked, and rather lamely too. Lauren thought for a moment.

"Yes, I don't count kisses from kindergarten, so yeah, George was my first kiss" She leaned over and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, leaving a very happy George.

"What about your first shag?" Harry asked.

"Only one question per turn! Saria! Nab a card!" Saria did as she was told andpicked up a card.

"I got dare!" She said, happy that hers was different than anyone elses. Lisa grinned. She knew what had been going through Saria's mind for some time now and decided to treat her.

"I dare you to kiss Sirius!" Sirius looked slightly startled, having seemed to have been forgotten, and then remembered that she was legal in the wizarding world. He flashed a grin as she walked around the table and watched her shuffle her feet with her hands behind her back and blushing. She was so cute, what grudege did Snape have against her? He watched as she shyly leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek. She giggled like the schoolgirl she was as she started to dash back to her seat beside her uncle when Lauren stopped her.

"On the lips, girl!" She grinned brightly, she loved to watch Saria squirm. Saria stopped and stared at her, her blush deepening. She obediantley, albeit slowly, walked ack over to Sirius who could barely contain his laughter. She stood in front of him once more. So quickly that it startled him she placed another kiss on his lips and then bolted to her seat, hiding undernieth Snape's robes. Snape could barely contain his laughter until a meek voice said.

"Uncle take a card." Shaking with silent laughter he took card.

"We do need to shuffle this deck.Dare, Saria." Saria peeked her head out, grinning.

"Then I dare you toooo....kiss Hermione!" There were mixed reactions around the room, most were disgust. Snape cleared his throat. Hermione was sliding under the table.

"I'm afraid I don't want to be sent to Azkaban for kissing a minor. While you are legal, just, Hermione is not. You must pick something else." Oh yes, he was so smooth. Hermione sat up in her seat again while Saria pouted. Now she had to think of a new dare. For a moment she was lost, but only for a moment. She had a wicked idea.

"Then I dare you to sing!" She cried trimphantly. Snape looked at her, there would be no way to talk himself out of this one.

"What song...?" He asked grudgeingly.

"Hmmm....You Are My Sunshine! And you have to sing it loud enough for everyone to hear!" Snape groaned. Why did he even ask? That was her favourite song for him to sing. He cleared his throat.

"You are my my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey. You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." His voice resounded around the room deep and clear. Saria was having quite a happy time listening to him sing. He quickly wrapped up the song and looked at Sirius. "Your turn. Take a card, Black" He was going to enjoy this.

Sirius quite happily drew his card. "Truth, Snivellus. What say you?"

"More like, what say YOU, Dog. Very well, to be unnorginal sounds good for the moment. Who do you have a crush on?" Snape leaned on the table and for once Sirius looked puzzled. He started think deeply, running through a list of people. Only one really came up.

"hmmm...I wouldn't call it a crush really. Hmm I don't know what you'd call it" He said, a hand on his chin. Snape rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up! We haven't got all night!" Snape said impatiently. Sirius grinned.

"Ok, Snape. You" Such a simple word never sounded so devastating to Snape. He blinked at the other man who grinned back. Sirius then turned to Lee. "Ok, kiddo, your turn" Lee picked up a card, snickering. No one really believed him, and Snape didn't want to think about it very much.

"Truth" he said, not getting excited, for both options could prove perilous.

"Very well, are you scared of Saria?" Lee didn't even hesitate.

"Yes." He said, there wasn't much of a question really. "Fred, you next" Fred took his card.

"Dare"

"I dare you to egg Malfoy Manor tonight!"

"Hey!"

"Gladly!"

"HEY!" Draco was not impressed.

"Ok, blondy, pick a card" Draco angrily drew his card. Blondy...how original!

"Truth"

"Where did you and Harry first get it on?"

"Supplies cupboard of dungeon 5." He replied without missign a beat. Everyone flinched, especially Snape. He had to teach in that class on Monday...Maybe he'd switch classrooms...

"You next Weasley...err...George" He corrected himself. George drew dare and ended up having to stop Fred from egging Malfoy Manor that evening. Little snot didn't have a sense of humour. He just didn't want to clean it up in the morning. George chose Sirius who drew dare.

"Kiss Snape, prove to us you really like him!" Sirius grinned.

"Well! We're just handing treats out to everyone tonight, aren't we?" He casually got up out of his seat and strutted over to a very terrified looking Snape and an unpleasant looking Saria. The latter he threw a wink and charming grin and she was more then happy again. He bent down, cupping Snape's chin in his hand so he couldn't get away and planted a firm kiss on his lips, giving Snape's a lick to get things going.

Some time later Sirius and Snape were no longer a part of the game and Saria most begrudgingly was. She never got to see the action.They would not return for some time and some rather...interesting noies were heard from down the hall. They played a few more rounds, Lisa ending up being the one that got quite frequently kissed and George getting madder and madder every time it was proposed. From the noises coming down the hall Harry and Draco were beginning to either want a cigarrette or a reprieve as well.

The two men that had dissapeared for a little over a half an hour came back and they looked much different. Each looked very satisfied and re lips. Snape had a few red spots peeking out from under his high colour that would most definatley be blueish tomorrow morning and Sirius was wearing Snape's large over-robe, his own shirt having gotten rather ripped. They both sported dishevelled hair and mis-buttoned clothing to go with the wway the both awekwardly sat down,Snape a little more so than Sirius. Harry and Draco excused themselves politely. It just happened to be Lisa's turn to pick someone.

"Sirius, card" Sirius drew his card, a wide grin not having left his face.

"Truth"

"Who was on top?" Sirius' grin broadended.

"We took turns, though I was mostly on top. Snae snorted.

"Please! -"

"You said that a lot!"

"As did yourself! But I do believe I was on top more than you!"

"Your brain wasn't functioning passed 'Oh God, Sirius! Please! Harder!' How would you know?" Snape blushed deeply.

"You weren't any better, you know..." Saria was grinning.

"Uncle Sevvy, do I call Sirius uncle Sirius now? Or do I call one of you 'aunt'? Do I get cousins!?" She looked excited at the prospect while Snape looked terrified.

"You can call meuncle Saria, but not aunts here. I don't think we'll be having kids anytime soon either."

"Oooh...Fine, but I want cousins before I die!"

"Saria...Your lifespan is a fair bit longer than our, you will probably get your cousins by then." The game of truth or dare seemed to have been forgotten.

"So who's going to carry?" Lisa asked slyly, Lee had decided that he didn't want to hear any of this and took Ron, Hermione and Fred with him to the kitchen's for a snack. George, Lisa and Saria were curious and coudn't care less how disturbing this was. (Saria's Note: yeah right, this is the hottest paring ever! Lisa's Note: Shut up and keep typing!) Both men looked slightly uncomfortable and pointed at each other. Everyone knew Snape was probably going to end up doing it, even him.(Saria's Note: Oh wait, they've already 'done it'! XD Lisa's Note: SHUT UP YOU FREAK!...snickers)

This was a most interesting game of Truth or Dare.


End file.
